My Little Gumball
by Chuck-daddy
Summary: Everyone's favorite feline, Gumball Watterson, ends up in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle finds him.


Twilight Sparkle strode through Ponyville. It was Spike's birthday, and she was headed to Sugarcube Corner to buy some emerald cupcakes as a surprise treat. She looked at the sky, rather overcast on this special day, and predicted rain in the near future. She would have to try to hurry home if she wanted to avoid getting wet, which she did.

She continued walking, keeping one eye on the sky. She was about three blocks from the bakery now, and just in the nick of time. The clouds overhead were beginning to look positively sinister, and a strong wind was now blowing. It looked as though Ponyville was in for a rather stormy night.

As Twilight went on her way, she noticed a sudden flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. It looked like a light blue blur ducking between two buildings. She turned her head to where she had seen it, squinting into the darkness in the alleyway. She couldn't see anything, but had a sneaking suspicion as to who was hiding in the shadows. It was definitely somepony she knew. Somepony speedy, competitive, and mischievous.

"Alright, Rainbow Dash!" she called. "I see you!"

There was no answer.

Twilight walked forward into the alley, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of activity. "Rainbow!" she shouted again, annoyed that her friend was taking this little prank so far. "I know you're here. If you're trying to scare me, it's not working."

There was still only silence. Twilight walked farther into the alcove, still on the alert. Suddenly her hoof bumped something furry, and she knew she had her culprit. "A-ha!" she cried. She cast a quick levitation spell before the guilty party could get away, and began to carry her into the light.

When Twilight reached the main street however, she discovered that she had not caught Rainbow Dash, but a cat. It had fur that was almost the same color as Rainbow's, albeit slightly darker, and, for some reason, it was wearing a sweater. Twilight had never seen a blue cat before, much less one that wore sweaters (aside from that time Rarity put one on Opalescence, but that didn't count), and she immediately thought of Fluttershy. Her kind friend would surely know what to do with this unconventional feline.

"Oh, you poor kitty," she cooed to it, "you must be lost. I'll take you to my friend Fluttershy; she'll know how to help you."

Then, something happened that Twilight couldn't explain. "Could you knock it off with the 'kitty' stuff?"

Twilight nearly dropped the cat on his head in surprise. A talking cat? That was definitely _not _scientifically possible. She dismissed it as her ears playing tricks on her and continued in the direction of Fluttershy's cottage.

"I can walk, you know."

There was no mistaking it that time. Twilight had just heard a cat talk. In perfect Equestrian, no less.

"What did you say?" she asked it. Twilight felt completely foolish conversing with a cat. For all she knew, her brain had finally overloaded from too much studying. That was as reasonable an explanation as any. Yes, this was all just one big mental delusion, and she was actually strapped to a bed in a mental ward somewhere, drooling all over herself while doctors pumped her full of sedatives.

"I said I can walk," the cat responded. "You don't have to do this weird magic on me."

"Oh, of course." Twilight gave her hallucination what it wanted and let it down from her mauve aura.

The cat landed on its feet and continued walking beside her. "Hi, I'm Gumball, by the way. Gumball Watterson."

_"__Gumball __Watterson__," _Twilight thought, _"__what __an __odd __name __for __a __delusion__." _"Pleased to meet you, Gumball," she said cordially. "I'm Twilight Sparkle." _"__At __least __he__'__s __a __polite __delusion__." _

"One question," Gumball said, "where exactly am I?"

_"__My __mental __breakdown__." _"Ponyville," Twilight answered.

"Okay, Ponyville," he repeated. "And who exactly is this Butter-cry you were talking about?"

"Fluttershy," Twilight corrected him. _"__You__'__d __think __my __delusions __would __at __least __get __my __friend__'__s __name __right__." _"And she's a sweet pony who's very good with animals."

"Okay."

The two walked silently until they came to Fluttershy's home. They crossed the little bridge over the stream and knocked on her door. Moments later, she opened it.

"Hi, Twilight," she greeted. Her eyes lit up when she saw Gumball. "Where'd you get this cute little kitty?"

Twilight glanced at Gumball, who was gritting his teeth in frustration. _"__I __didn__'__t __think __other __ponies __could __see __mental __delusions__."_ "Long story," she said. "May we come in?"

Fluttershy backed up to let them enter. "Of course."

They went into Fluttershy's living room and sat down on her couch. Gumball sat down between the two ponies. Fluttershy scooched closer to him and stroked the fur on his head. "Twilight," she said, "please tell me where you got this adorable kitty."

Twilight could see Gumball getting agitated. "I found him in town, just wandering around," she explained. "There's something else, though: he can talk. Show her, Gumball."

Gumball opened his mouth and spoke. "Hi, Fluttershy, Gumball here."

Fluttershy let out a gleeful gasp. "I've never seen a kitty that can talk before! That's so wonderful!" She pulled Gumball into a hug.

As much that "kitty-cat" stuff was irritating him, Gumball couldn't help but smile and blush. He liked this Fluttershy pony pretty well.

"I've never seen one either," Twilight continued, "which is what leads me to believe that this isn't real. I'm almost certain this is one big hallucination."

"Um, Twilight," Fluttershy said, "it is real."

"Exactly what a hallucination would say," Twilight retorted.

"No, really," Gumball said, backing up Fluttershy, "it's really real."

_"__Alright__, __delusions__, __I__'__ll __play __your __game__." _"Fine, it's real."

Just then, a sharp flash of lightning and a loud crash of thunder interrupted their conversation. Twilight looked outside to see rain coming down, dotting the windowpanes. A strong wind whipped the trees' branches in all directions. Her stupid hallucinations had wasted so much time that she missed her chance to get home before the storm.

"Well, Fluttershy," Twilight said, grabbing Gumball, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get home. Spike will be needing me."

"Okay, then. Bye, Twilight. Bye, Gumball."

"Bye, Fl-"

Gumball was cut off by Twilight's teleportation spell taking effect. In a flash, the two were standing in the Ponyville library. They looked down and saw a baby dragon collapsed on the floor, reeling.

"Twilight," Spike said agitatedly, "you really need to come up with a way to warn me about that." He got up and brushed himself off.

"Sorry," Twilight said.

"It's fine," Spike said dismissively. He then noticed the third being in the room. "What's with the cat?"

_"__Well__, __besides __mental __illness__..." _"His name's Gumball. I found him when I was walking through Ponyville this morning."

Spike walked up to Gumball and observed him closely. He was so close that Gumball could feel the dragon's hot breath on his face.

"Hey, dude," Gumball said, "ever hear of personal space?"

Spike jumped back in surprise. "Did you know it could do that?"

"What, talk?" Twilight asked.

Spike slapped his hand to his face. "No, Twilight," he said sarcastically, "because that's perfectly normal behavior for a cat."

"Yes, I did know he could talk."

Spike shrugged. "Kinda creepy. But, onto more important matters, did you remember what day it is?"

Twilight's eyes went wide. The significance of today had completely slipped her mind. She racked her brain for a second, and thought up a clever way out. "I sure did, Spike, and that's why I got you a great present."

Spike's eyes lit up with avarice. "Oh boy! What is it?"

A wry smile crossed Twilight's lips. "It's Gumball. He's your new pet now."

Spike looked at his newly acquired feline. "Pretty cool, I guess."

Gumball was shocked. "What?!"

Spike took Gumball by the paw and dragged him upstairs. "C'mon kitty, we got stuff to do."

As the dragon and the cat rounded the corner out of Twilight's sight, Gumball gave her a glare of pure, unadulterated hatred.


End file.
